User talk:Anna2405
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Trap menu.png page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Scheijan (talk) 00:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for all your help lately!! You're blazing through things all over the place! Mndarrr (talk) 08:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha - dont worry! You're doing great so far! The only problem with editing those pages in regular mode is that wikia always makes all the pictures a thumbnail which messes up the table formatting. So if you pop over to source mode and remove where it says "|thumb" from the image info then those pages will be perfect. But seriously thanks for all your work! We're usually on the wiki chat when editing if you ever want some company or have questions <3 Mndarrr (talk) 17:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Great catch! I've seen rumors of chirpy but never was able to discover where he was! I think its a one time only thing, but it would be awesome if it was every 24 hours. If you cant catch it then I'll pop over there at some point and add to your page. Mndarrr (talk) 14:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Haha - thanks for letting me know. I think those are just random drops from the The Starium Hunt thing, so they wont show up for most people that visit those locations. I've still never seen any random creep weed or starium anywhere actually, but plenty of others have. But congrats on finding some!! Its crazy rare to see any and its supposed to show up "anywhere and everywhere". Mndarrr (talk) 21:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I was going to ask how your vacation was! And that's a good idea, adding it to the pages. Lol, I probably should have done that when that thing came out. So when did you get back? The biggest thing you missed was the starium hunt thing and the new stuff that was released a few days ago (listed here). We're getting new quests "around" August 12th! Oh and the devs/forum admins have officially linked their FAQ page to the wiki cause they love us so much. We got lots of praise on how awesome everything is over here! I made the Almanac template you see on all the pages (like Blue Guppy) we've updated, so that's new too. Oh and I made a new fish page template, a hints/spoilers template, and a user page template - all that stuff is on the New Page Templates page though. Ummm... I think thats it? Now you know everything! <3 It's good to see you back Mndarrr (talk) 22:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) No, I lied - there's one more thing. I created a wiki facebook page and put a link to it on the homepage of the wiki. Ok, now thats it. You've got the full update! Mndarrr (talk) 22:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Aww that sounds like fun, haha except the jet lag part. Well we still have location pages that need the new template. We finished Europe and South America (I think Axdv was working on North America), but Asia needs some serious TLC because of the newer monsters and fish and butterflies. And the fish pages are really icky right now. If you want to tackle one or two of those just have at it! My big project is organizing the quest lines, I'm nearly done but the mid section of the Europe quests is just a giant mess. The devs have said they're going to be re-ordering a ton of those, so I'm not terribly worried about it just yet. But I'm glad you had a great vacation! Mndarrr (talk) 06:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back I hope you had a good vacation :) Mel Hood (talk) 16:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) sure..I just have to add to the end :) Mel Hood (talk) 04:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Anna. Just wondering why you took the updated photos needed tag off of Mornington Island. It needs a new location pic because of the change to the gingko trees... Ryoryo (talk) 05:06, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wondering why you took the updated photos needed tag off of La Ferte Bernard. The Local Map pic needs to be updated to reflect the new bushes. Ryoryo (talk) 05:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Weird. I didn't know that could happen. Good to know going forward, thanks. Ryoryo (talk) 05:41, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) I've made a few edits. I always check them over several times in preview and then after I publish and they all look right to me, but I'm wondering if someone who is in charge of this wiki looks over new edits (particularly by newer members) just to make sure there are no goof-ups? Goldmel (talk) 21:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi and thank you for the welcome message. I am having a bit of trouble with my quests, I have 3 in my log, Trapper of Dragons, Pain in the grass and Don't give a lamb. I can't seem to do anything on them as I keep trapping the Emerald and Wyvern dragons but none are dropping the Green dragonscale I need to complete. Where is the best place to trap one that will drop one? Thanks Emm jay76 (talk) 14:06, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for doing the missing spoiler pic on 'Tome Raider' I was cursing the screen when I clicked on the Stolen Library book just as I took the screenshot! Ha ha! Loobydotlu (talk) 19:56, August 26, 2014 (UTC)